


I Know What You Did Last Summer

by ibreatheakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Songfic, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheakaashi/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: He was painfully in love with his childhood friend Oikawa Tooru. He was greedy, selfish but god he couldn’t help it, it was heartbreaking to watch him fly from under his nose.Iwaizumi learns something painful.Oikawa becomes distant.the summer that tore them aparttheir relationship is broken, until 5 years later.





	I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> heavy angst train!  
> woot woot.
> 
> the song that inspired this story is "I know what you did last summer" by Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello, give it a listen!

He knows

Dirty secrets that I keep

Does he know it's killing me?

 

**5 years ago**

He hated that summer. It was the time he wanted to forgot. Wash the memories down the drain and rinse his mouth with soap. 

It was the summer before college. 

The pain of being reminded of the fact that they would be seperated hurt him. 

He was painfully in love with his childhood friend Oikawa Tooru. He was greedy, selfish but god he couldn’t help it, it was heartbreaking to watch him fly from under his nose. 

_ “Iwa-chan! Don’t stand there like that! You’ll get wrinkles!” a familiar voice said to him. He leaned against the railing of their tree house. When he was 5, he begged for his father to build it for them, and until now they used it.  _

_ “I was thinking.” he answered not bothering to look in Oikawa’s direction.  _

_ “That’s surprising. Guess we all learn new things everyday right?” his smug brown eyes staring at him.   _

_ “Oi watch it Oikawa.” re growled, but Oikawa hummed in satisfaction. Of course, his words were all bark but no bite.  _

_ “Are you ready?” _

_ “Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” he asked. Iwaizumi gave him a glare, and he whistled along. _

_ “It’s only for 2 months, I’ll be fine.” his tone softened and looked at him, drinking in all of him. His brown eyes spoke of confidence. His lips were pink and so close to his grasp. But he tore his eyes away before he sunk too deep.  _

_ “Did you pack already? I’ll help you.” but he knew the answer. It was too late, Oikawa probably packed a month ahead of time.  _

_ “I don’t need a babysitter. I got it. But will you be fine.” Oikawa laughs, it light and he feels a hundred butterflies fly up to his chest.  _

_ Damn feelings. _

_ “Babysitter? More like a caretaker.” he snorts and Oikawa pouts. He wants to kiss the pout away from his face but resists it.  _

_ “I won’t be gone for long.” he reminds him.  _

_ That might be true, but for Iwaizumi it would feel like an eternity. _

_ The longest he’s gone without his best friend. _

_ “Just don’t wet the bed when you cry at sleep at night wishing I was there.” he grumbled. Oikawa gawks and envelopes into giggles.  _

_ “I won’t forget you.” he looked serious and he gulped. _

_ “Wouldn’t dream of it.” _

He knows, he knows

D-d-does he know

Another's hands have touched my skin

I won't tell him where I've been

He knows, he knows, he knows

 

He was swimming in his sorrows. He was holed up in his fears, never letting go. He wanted to, but it clung to him like a shirt too tight. He knew it happened, but he chose to

ignore it.  He holed up the swelling anxiety that roamed inside of him. 

Something was different.

He honestly did understand why it bothered him. Who was he to decide what Oikawa  wanted? 

God for all he could care, he just wanted him to be happy. 

_ When Oikawa returned from the training camp, he couldn’t catch it. But the air changed, it smelled of lies. Nasty lies that churned his stomach into butter.  _

_ “Oikawa, you seem happy.” he said. They sitting in his room, surrounded by volleyball magazines and the hot summer heat being cooled by the fan.  _

_ “I’m always this happy!” he argued. No it was his genuine behavior, the rare type even he barely saw. _

_ The face that he made when Oikawa was the only one that showed up to his birthday party when he sick. _

_ The face that he made when he learned the setter award in middle school. _

_ A new difficulty rose.  _

_ University. _

_ They would be entering different schools, one on the opposite ends of the worlds. It would be a week before they parted for some time. Oikawa would be playing on the one of the best teams in Japan, and Iwaizumi would stay in Sendai. He decided to take on Sports Medicine. It was for Oikawa, but he would never let him know about it. Oikawa’s injury sparked an idea in him. He couldn’t handle watching him cripple himself into despair. It tore him apart.  _

_ But that wasn’t a first. It tore him the fact that Oikawa was hiding something from him.  _

 

_ It was obvious. It started with the small perceptions. Watching movies together at night he would excuse himself often times, soon came the constant texting and being on his phone. Then he’d look outside of their window, the light would still be on past midnight.  _

_ He would hear voices, they more like dropped down whispers. The last week they would spend together was instead filled with voidness.  _

_ “You better stay in contact Shittykawa.” he promised, standing in front of the train station.  _

_ “I wouldn’t dream of it.” he laughed, and Iwaizumi just had to roll his eyes. He was still obnoxious as ever.  _

_ “Go play your heart out and visit me.” he engulfed him into a spine-breaking hug. He could smell the conditioner that he used. It was lemon, but he took a whiff of a different scent. It smelled like old-spice.  _

_ It's tearing me apart _

_ She's slipping away (I'm slipping away) _

  
  
  


**Winter break**

_ He didn’t lie. He was promised that he would play his heart out, and that wasn’t a lie. He watched him on T.V, his whole family did. H _

_ e watched him on the big screen throughout town that broadcasted it. He saw his eyes that gazed intently across the court. He recognized it as his glance. It tells of a win. It’s strategizing and analytical, calcuting. He tossed the ball high and served it flying to the other side, earning them a service ace. The crowd cheered and the spectators were commenting as the game continued. They won, he didn’t doubt that for one second.  _

_ (“you better visit me was a lie.”) he understands at first, school was far away and the volleyball season was busy but he felt robbed. The texts would stay flowing back and forth, small conversations about stupid things, the bi-weekly calls grow to weekly. _

_ Then that went to every few weeks. _

_ And you know how that turned out. It’s not like Iwaizumi wasn’t physically capable of calling his phone and giving him a call.  _

_ Days, they grew weeks. _

_ Weeks went to months. _

_ And months went to a year.  _

 

 

 

_ He told himself it wasn’t true. That he didn’t forget about him. He was busy, but busy enough not to have time to call his best friend. Yes the illusion he grew into his head. His little dense brain. He heard of the news, but he denied it. It wasn’t confirmed. There’s no way.  _

_ Later that day, he was invited to dinner at their favorite ramen shop, by his old teammates. They had flying to Africa for a job in the southern part of the country, a community manager job. He missed them, they were the closest he had to Oikawa. They seated at the same booth as they usually did in high school.  _

_ “It’s been a while.” Matsukawa said, looking around. They looked the same, just Iwaizumi. Hanamaki still had his dyed pink hair but Mattsun wore black plugs in his ear.  _

_ “That’s new.” he pointed to his ears.  _

_ “I just wanted a change.” he said.  _

_ A change would be nice.  _

_ “Boys, it’s been a while! The usual?” the kind old lady hobbled over to their booth and smiled at them. _

_ “Yes, Oba-san.” she looked at them, frowning.  _

_ “Where’s that boy that was always with you? With the flirtatious smile?” she asked.  _

_ Iwaizumi was silent. Gone.  _

_ “He couldn’t make it, unfortunately.” Hanamaki answers. Once she leaves, it returned back to the utter silence.  _

_ “He called us a while ago.” Matsukawa breaks the glass, and it shatters. He sees Makki poke him in the shoulder. _

_ “What did he say?” Iwaizumi asked quietly.  _

_ “That he was doing fine, that volleyball was going well and he has been meaning to call you.” _

_ Bullshit.  _

_ Complete Bullshit. But he has time to curse that words when their food is served and the T.V in the corner blares.  _

_ “Isn’t that him?” Oba-san exclaimes and he turns in the direction of the noise. There he was, looking fine. But he wasn’t alone, beside him was a man. He looked familiar.  _

_ “Millionaire Ushijima Wakatoshi proposed to famous volleyball player Oikawa Tooru.”  _

_ His heart stops, he blinks several times before opening his eyes again. Their hands were clasped together as the cameras were flashing in their direction.  _

_ The ring. _

_ It was gold and fit Oikawa’s hand perfectly like it belonged there.  _

_ “He’s engaged.” he whispered.  _

_ Ushijima was the one that he with. All those stolen nights that were his and Oikawa’s only had become theirs. _

_ “He seemed happy.” he heard, and he numbly took out his wallet and threw the yen on the table. _

_ He stood up. _

_ “I’m sorry I have to go.” he apologized.  _

_ He didn’t look back. It would bite from behind if he looks straight.  _

  
  


Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?

The pictures on her phone 

She's not coming home 

 

_ He gets multiple texts from his friends but he hit mute. His fingers ran over the contacts button as he scrolled down to his name. He put the phone close and he hears the rings. _

_ 1 ring. _

_ 2 rings. _

_ 3 rings go by. He’s about to hang up when the line clicks.  _

_ “Iwaizumi?” he breathes, he didn’t realize that he holding it. _

_ Not iwa-chan.  _

_ “Hey.” he says. _

_ “How you’ve been?” his voice changed it was more mature.  _

_ It didn’t suit him. _

_ “I been good. How about you?”  _

_ “Busy.” _

_ “I’ve seen. I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement.” he hears a sharp breath, and he panics. _

_ “Thank you.”  _

_ Empty. Cold. _

_ “I have to go, I’m sorry.” _

_ “I see. Good-bye Oikawa” _

_ The phone hangs up. The receiver was dead, and dropped the phone. Oikawa obviously didn’t want to talk, their talk didn’t even last five minutes. It was a fail, he could give up.  _

_ Instead, he let himself cry. Cry until there were no more tears in his body. _

_ His body ran dry.  _

 

Was he supposed to be sad?

Pity? 

Emotions would run in his body, but he would let them break him apart. 

_ After that night, he lost all contact with him. Oikawa wouldn’t care or know who he was anymore. The ache in his chest, he couldn’t breathe. He ignored the pangs in his chest, and focused on school. He dumped his problems on work. It showed on his grades, he was a A student. He didn’t go out to parties, he holed himself in his room.  _

_ He was asked to join the universities Volleyball team, but he declined. It would remind him too much of Oikawa. He can’t do anything without their star setter, but he would never admit this. He would only suffer more if he chose to play the sport.  _

_ The set wouldn’t be the same.  _

_ He’d never get the same smile, when they won a point.  _

_ Those brown eyes that stare at him.  _

_ Never again.  _

_ There was no turning back.  _

 

I know what you did last summer 

Just lie to me there's no other 

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

 

_ He graduated, and left the city.  _

_ He flourished without a warning. Who was he to tell?  _

_ He regretted it. He sat in his new apartment, hugging his knees to his chest. He was looking through their high school yearbook. He stopped at the volleyball club section, their were photos and snippets of their games and practices. He paused at one photo. It was a pictures of his face zoomed up close when he was about to serve. He remembered those menacing eyes, they stared and inquired the court, as he picked out his victim. The smile. It was his curling lip signature, it meant absolute power.  _

He still him on T.V.

He tried to avoid that as much as possible. It was as if it knew he hated it, and kept showing up.

The news were everywhere.

He remembers the call he got from Mattsun. 

“Hey Iwaizumi?” it was early in the morning, and he was just waking up. He hadn’t talked to them in a while, he feels guilty.

“Will you come to Oikawa’s wedding?”

“I’m sorry I can’t. I have work.” he says. 

“Oikawa would want you to be there.” 

Lies. 

Lies. 

“Look Mattsun, it doesn’t seem right to show up after a year. I don’t belong in the picture.” he hangs up. 

His best friend was getting married. He didn’t realize it, but tears were dripping from his eyes. They poured down his cheeks and he couldn’t help but let them fall. 

He lost Oikawa. 

     I know what you did last summer 

Look me in the eyes, my lover 

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

  
  
  


**Now**

 

_ That was five years ago. The past. He could say that he moved on. But that would be false. He still thinks about him everyday, thinking how he was doing. How he and Ushijima were doing? Just a odd match, why did common interests did Oikawa find him intriguing? What Iwaizumi was doing? He drank himself drunk, smoked packs of cigarettes everyday. It was a routine. _

_ Work. _

_ Drink. _

_ Smoke.  _

_ Repeat. He had no time to sleep. His shift was long hours of meeting with patients with injuries and physical therapy.  _

_ The alcohol masked his sorrows. _

_ The cigarettes masked the dead feelings that rumbled in his bones.  _

 

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know 

I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know 

 

He waked up. The covers smelled like smoke and beer, and he wrinkles his nose. Moving to the kitchen, he starts the coffee machine. He watches as the coffee beans drip from the brewer, pouring into his cup. He leans against the counter, sipping the hot bitter taste. 

_ “Iwa-chan! Why do you drink your coffee black?” Oikawa asked one morning, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.  _

_ “It’s black, like my soul.” he deadpanned. Oikawa snorts and snuggles closer to his neck.  _

_ “Do you like things simple?”  _

_ “Yes, I do. Not everyone likes to have 10 spoonfuls of sugar and milk.” he retorts. _

_ “I am simple!” Oikawa argues.  _

_ You are far from simple. _

 

 

He throws the remaining coffee in the sink. The drink had gone cold, and the taste left a burning a taste in his throat. The car ride was short, only 10 minutes away from the hospital, he walks greeted by the nurses that always try to hook up with him. They stopped trying a while ago. 

“Dr. Iwaizumi, you have a patient in your room. They’ve been quite impatient.” the lady at the front desk.

“Thank you Aoyami- san.” he heads to his office and drops off his things, he runs into Sugawara, a friend who worked in his department. 

“He’s waiting.” and he winks.

Why did he winking? He goes into room 14 and opens the door. The figure looks angry, and they stand up.

His head spins. 

5 years. Has it been this long? He looked the same, the same cowlick of brown hair perfectly styled. The eyes showed hardness and brutality.

“I’ve been waiting for a while! Some service!” he babbles angrily. He doesn’t look up. 

And when he does, he’s frozen.

Pain. 

 

I didn't mean it, no

I didn't mean it, mean it, no

Can't seem to let you go

Can't seem to hold you close

I know

 

He looks thinner. Has he been eating, he’s always been lean and lilithe, he hasn’t changed. But Oikawa looks as he’s Seen a ghost. His face goes pale, and his hands start to shakes

“Iwa-ch-.. Iwaizumi.” he says, his voice is wavering. 

 

“Oikawa.” he goes to his monitor and types into the database. 

“5 years it’s been.” he blurted out. He turns around. 

“Yes, it has been. Are you here for your checkup?” Oikawa nods, seemingly disappointed by him. 

“I am.” 

“Are you wearing a knee brace? If so please take it off.” he inspects as he rolls up his black slacks, revealing his pale milky legs, and he sees the white brace from high school. He slips it off, and puts it to the side. Iwaizumi crouches in front of him, massaging the bones, and he sees him wince. 

“How often do you wear your brace? The tendons are swollen.”

“In practice and games. I’ve been taking physical therapy.” he replies. 

“I suggest a cream to help soothe and loosen the joints.” he leaves to go and grab it from the shelves. This is his job, no favors. 

He returns to see Oikawa fixing his knee brace. Standing up, he hands him the container. 

“The pharmacists will handle this.” he instructs him what to do, and looks accidently at his fingers. The ring was gone. He frowns and Oikawa notices. 

“We got divorced.” he says quietly. 

Should he be happy?

Relieved for his hungry touch-starved mind?

“I’m sorry to hear that.” he manages to say.

“It didn’t work out. A mistake.” 

He leads out to the front desk for him to check out. He stuffs his hands into his lab pocket, and looks downward. 

“You look well.” Oikawa says, a smile tugs on his lips. 

“I been surviving.” he gives him a curt look. 

“I was thinking, if you wanted to catch up sometime?” he looked nervous. 

“I’m busy, you should focus on Volleyball.” he looks sad and he resists giving him a hug. 

“Aah I see.” he waves and he starts to walk back, when he hears his voice again.

“Wait, Iwaizumi.” he looks back.

“What is it?” he asks impatiently, his blood is on fire. 

“Why did you decide to become a sports doctor?”

It slides easily on his tongue. 

 

“I did it for you.”

 

When she looks me in the eyes

They don't seem as bright

No more, no more, I know

That she loved me at one time

Would I promise her that night

Cross my heart and hope to die

 

He kept on thinking. And thinking about him. He was like an itch that would go away. 

That night, he goes through three packs of cigarettes. His mouth was dry and he needed a glass of water. He reached over to get a cup from the cupboard and turns the faucet on. The water makes the taste worse and he spits it out. he didn’t eat, it’s probably not the best idea to smoke on an empty stomach. He feels bile rising from his throat and he throws up into the sink. His shirt reeks of junk and he goes to his room and throws his clothes off. He steps into the shower, it’s cold and he welcomes it gladfully. He scrubs every inch of his body until no more dirt lingers on his body. 

His chest starts as he clutches it sliding down the shower door. 

Oikawa. It was all his fault, he caused his pain. 

H is aching. His yearning and desire. It set a fire in his brain, and screamed and burned on his skin.

 

 

 

_ I miss you.  _

  
  
  


It's tearing me apart 

And she's slipping away 

Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?

The pictures on her phone 

And she's not coming home 

Oh, na, na, na, oh, yeah

 

He doesn’t see him again, which was most likely healthier for both of them, he could carry on his work without the trembling thoughts that made him weak to his knees. 

He wasn’t coming back. 

He fell far from his reach. 

No anchor to hold him up. 

 

 

“Hey old man, come and hang out with us!” Hanamaki a few weeks later. They managed a continuing friendship, and both scolded him for his behavior. 

“Don’t call me that! You know were the same age. And I have work you know that.” he reminds him and he hears ‘were more important!’ in the background. 

“Drinks are on me.” Makki sings. Does sound convincing…. He could use a drink or 20.

“Fine, you better pay, text me where and I’ll be there.” 

“I’m bringing a plus one.” a plus one?

“Are you cheating on Mattsun now?” he joked and Makki laughs.

“No dense one, it’s for you.” 

“You better not hook me up with one of your co-workers.” he warns and he hears him chirp. He hangs up and goes to change. He dresses in black dress pants and a olive grey button down. He hasn’t dressed his fancy since high school. 

The address that he sent was a bar a couple blocks down the road, and he drives there. When he parks, he is let through and looks for them. Finding the pair he walks up to them.

 

“You came!” Hanamaki remarks and he rolls his eyes.

“I can’t say no to free drinks.” he says and slides in from across them. 

They order and he gets a whiskey, he pops the lid and takes a swing. 

“When the plus one coming?” and they smile from behind where he sat.

“There he is! Hey Oikawa!” they wave, and his heart drops.

 

Him again.

 

He was doing so well, then he showed up. He was dressed in similar clothes as him, his blue dress shirt slimming his waist and flaring his legs out more. 

 

He looked good.

 

“Oikawa’s the plus one?” he whispers in Makki’s ear and gets a ear-splitting grin. Sneaky bastard. He sat beside Mattsun facing Iwaizumi. He brings over a waitress and he gets three vodka shots. 

“Aren’t we a little bold?” Hanamaki whistled and he watches as he downs the glass. 

“I like change.” 

The message is meant for him.  

They make small talk as Iwaizumi grunts or nods in response. 

They order food, but it looks unappealing. 

He goes to excuse himself. 

When he steps out, the fresh air hits him and he takes it all in. it was overwhelming being around him, it made him dizzy. He fumbles to grab his pack of cigars and lits on up and he puts it into his mouth and blows.

 

“Mind sparing one?” he hears, and Oikawa walks up to him. 

“Smoking isn’t good for your injury.” he points and Oikawa shrugs. 

“I’m retiring soon anyway.” as he hands him one. 

“You are?” he was shocked. He loved volleyball, he couldn’t keep a girlfriend because he was to busy with the sport. They used to tease that it was his only love. 

“The injury is getting too out of hand, I want to settle down.” he takes an inhale and lets the smoke consume him. 

“You should take of yourself.” 

Crap. it was out habit. But Oikawa only smiles. 

“Hmm, are you my mom?” he teases and he blows it in his face and he sputters. 

“Shut up.” he mumbles, and drinks from his half empty whiskey, now run down and watery. 

“So how’s the 5 years treated you?” Oikawa asked. 

Horrible. 

“Fine, what you? Has the fame gotten into that little dainty head of yours?” 

“It’s great.” he huffs and looks the other direction. 

“What’s wrong?” he prods.

“Nothing, it’s just that’s nice to hear your voice.” his face looks warm.

“Your drunk.” and Oikawa frowns. The frown that swayed him unsteady back and forth.

But he continues. “You know, I hated you. Hated you with every fiber in my bones. I left you, you left me.” he’s rambling.

“The summer before college.” he says and Oikawa’s eyes widen as they face him. 

“You’re right you left me, and I hate you. I didn’t ever want to see you again. And when I saw you with Ushijima, I couldn’t handle it. I’m sorry I have to go.” he crushes the stub with the heel of his foot and goes to leave.

 

A heavy weight crashes into him, and he backpedals to balance himself. He feels his collar pulled down and something warm crashes onto his lips. His hands fisted into his hair and the other pulling closer. He wants to pull away, but he couldn’t. His stay planted as he chases the kiss, gripping his shirt. He kisses him back, sloppily. His teeth mash together, as the air between them was hot. He’s itchy and his head is wobbly but he doesn’t let go. 

If he lets go, then the illusion holding this dream will shatter. 

 

“Come over.” Oikawa whispers in between kisses. They head into his car, he assumes that Oikawa walked here, and Oikawa drives, and they stop at a large penthouse. Oikawa pulls out the keys, and he briskly unlocks the door.

Immediately, as the door closes he pushes him into the wall, giving him a bruising kiss. He pushes into his mouth exploring the ridges of his mouth, licking. Oikawa wiggles, starts massaging his thighs. He grinds into him, sliding for friction. He works his way down Oikawa’s neck as he unbuttons his shirt, he kisses the slope of his collarbone, and he shrugs the shirt off. He slides his shirt off, and kneads into him. 

“First door to your right.” Oikawa groans and he wraps his legs around his waist. He continues to kiss him as he finds the door, swinging it open and throws him on the bed, earning a yelp. He gives butterfly kisses down his stomach until he reaches his pants, and throws him off. 

“Are you hard?” he laughs, and he squirms. He pulls them down, and mouthes the tip. Gently he traces his erection. 

“Stop that!” he barks, and stops when he blows him completely, his head bobbing up and down. Oikawa starts to shake and he moans. 

He stops. Before he could come. He guesses and opens a drawer to his right, revealing lube and a condom. He opens up his legs and presses his lips into his thigh. 

“I swear to go-” Oikawa grinds out. After applying lube, he puts his finger into his hole, and moans at contact, he scissors his way open, and Oikawa is panting. His face red and flushed. 

He undresses himself all the way, and does the job. When he enters, Oikawa groans clutches him. Slowly, he works himself in and out. 

“Faster.” Oikawa commands and he moves faster. Pivoting his hip deeper, he gets a curtled scream.

“Yes, yes right there.” he goes faster , and skin fills the room with slaps when meeting together. He plunges more, and sweat starts to pour down his face. 

“Aah, Iwa-chan.” he whines, and his heart twinges at the nickname.

“Tooru.” he groans out and he spasms. Falling on his shoulder as he comes.

Their both breathing hard. And he regains his breath. 

Oikawa doesn’t ask him to leave that night. 

 

I know what you did last summer 

Just lie to me there's no other

I know what you did last summer

 

His body feels stiff, and moves around. He’s not in his own bed, and a certain brown-haired person laid beside him, soft snores trickling in. the sunlight from above, is refreshing, and he takes it all in. 

Then he noticed it. It’s gold and shines in the sun, it’s placed on his ring finger. He panics.

“Oikawa, Oikawa.” he shakes him awake. He sees that his hair is a mess, tufts of hair splayed all over his head. 

“Good morning.” Oikawa yawns, sitting up. 

“What’s this?” he demands holding up his fingers.

“It’s Ushijima’s ring. He let me keep it.” he moves to get out of bed, but Iwaizumi holds him down. 

“We need to talk.” he tells him and he sees Oikawa’s back go rigid.

“I’m sorry.” Oikawa is quiet.

“That summer, it was a mistake. I hooked up with Ushijima during camp. It was a one time thing. But then we got closer, and then when I left. I was sad that I left you and I went to him. He told me that marrying him would help. So I did. But when I saw you….” he hiccups, and he pulls his hand to wipe the visible tears on his face. 

“Tooru…-” he starts.

Tell me where you've been

 

“Let me finish.” and he nods. 

“I fell apart, my mind crashed. The marriage was for the public, I didn’t really love him. I told myself that so the pain of you wouldn’t faze me. It didn’t work out, and we divorced.” he’s crying. He pulls him around, and he sees it. 

Those eyes. 

So torn and broken, his lip quivered. His body was shaking. 

“I know.” he says gently. Pulling him into his lap, he was so weak for him. He couldn’t hold it in. 

 

know what you did last summer

Look me in the eyes, my lover 

I know what you did last summer

Tell me where you've been

 

“I love you Oikawa Tooru.” he says. 

Finally. 

He could breathe. Oikawa stares at him. 

“I’m in love with you, I have been since the day I met you. I’m so sorry, I knew spoke to you. I was scared, you were living the dream and I was stuck. Your beautiful and perfect in every way.” he smooths his hair back and kisses his eyelids. He kisses the button nose of his contours, his jawline, and gently presses his lips in his. 

 

_ I love you.  _

 

Can't seem to let you go,

Can't seem to keep you close

I can't seem to let you go,

I can't seem to keep you close

 

He won’t let go, he cradles him into his arms. He pulls him, and their chest bump together. 

“I want to make up the 5 years we missed together. So please with let me back in your life.”

“Tooru, will you marry me?” he slides the ring off him and puts it on him. It really was a perfect fit. Oikawa is bawling, he squeezes him tighter. Tears drip on his eyelashes, it was a pretty look. 

“Why are you crying?”

“You stole my lines Hajime.”

_ Hajime.  _

_ Hajime and Tooru.  _

 

Tell me where you've been lately

Tell me where you've been lately

 

“Say my name again.” he tells him and he laughs.

“Hajime.” 

“Hajime.” 

“Yes, I will marry you.” 

He hears his phone ring and he they both pause.

“Makki and Mattsun are probably pissed that we ditched them.” Oikawa leans into him. He can smell him. 

Lemon. 

“We have time.” he whispers. 

 

Time was precious, if you don’t use it well then it will be ripped right under you like a rug. That Summer, it was a change, a horrible experience that separated them creating boundaries. The past was behind him, the scars still bruised but the future would leave more, and he was okay with that, all that it mattered was that it was behind him. To he’d go the tremors and nightmares. He’d let go on bad habits and wake up to a new day. 

A new week

A new lifetime. 

Rebirth. 

Can't seem to let you go,

Can't seem to keep you close

Can’t seem to let you let you go

 

“Being deeply  **loved** by someone gives you strength, while  **loving** someone deeply gives you courage.” – Lao Tzu.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> see nice and happy! 
> 
> this is a series as you can tell, there will be either a kuroken/kurotuski , bokuaka and kagehina stories all correlating to this songs 
> 
> if you have any ideas for songs, please comment below!
> 
> come scream Iwaoi with me on my insta @ izumo_tz


End file.
